Cicha noc
by partofforever
Summary: Święta w Norze są dla Harry'ego szczęśliwe, jednak nie potraf przestać myśleć o Duchu Świąt, który do tej pory nie dał mu znaku. Magiczna noc przynosi jednak do domu Weasleyów niespodziewanego gościa. Kontynuacja "Ciastka z jabłkiem", zakończenie "Postoju zimowego".


**Cicha noc**

 _A nadzieja znów wstąpi w nas.  
Nieobecnych pojawią się cienie.  
Uwierzymy kolejny raz,  
W jeszcze jedno Boże Narodzenie._

 _Kolęda dla nieobecnych_ , S. Mucha

\- Babciu, a po co ten talerz?

Złotowłosa Victoire spojrzała pytająco na panią Delacour, rozkładającą właśnie talerze na magicznie powiększonym stole w salonie Weasleyów. W tym roku to właśnie tu spędzali święta po zeszłorocznej wizycie we Francji.

Harry uniósł z zaciekawieniem głowę. Też zauważył, że matka Fleur wyciągnęła z kredensu dwanaście śnieżnobiałych talerzy, choć przy kolacji miało być ich tylko jedenaścioro, jeśli o nikim nie zapomniał. Państwo Weasley, państwo Delacour z córkami, zięciem i wnuczką, Ron, Hermiona, no i on sam. Nigdy nie był matematycznym orłem, ale wyniku tych prostych obliczeń był pewien. Nawet mała Victoire potrafiła najwyraźniej bez problemu policzyć do jedenastu.

\- To dla nieznajomego – odpowiedziała kobieta, lekkim dygnięciem różdżki rozsyłając talerze na odpowiednie miejsca, po czym – widząc wyraźnie skonsternowaną minę dziewczynki – dodała: - Dla strudzonego wędrowca, który może zapukać do drzwi. Nie można go przecież nie przyjąć w tą noc, prawda?

Najwyraźniej to wytłumaczenie zabrzmiało wystarczająco logicznie, bo Victoire przytaknęła, po czym z entuzjazmem właściwym wszystkim czterolatkom wybiegła z pokoju w bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Być może chciała po raz kolejny przejrzeć pokoje na piętrze w poszukiwaniu ukrytych prezentów, które dopiero rano miały się znaleźć pod choinką.

Właściwie Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego jedzą uroczystą kolację _przed_ Bożym Narodzeniem. Był to chyba jakiś francuski zwyczaj, który państwo Weasley postanowili uszanować. Z drugiej strony chyba nie powinien narzekać, bo w pierwszy dzień świąt nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z obiadu. W tym roku miał po prostu okazję zjeść dwa razy więcej niż zwykle.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że ten talerz dla nieznajomego całkiem mu się podobał. Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widział, ale brzmiało to dość wzruszająco. Kwestią dyskusyjną pozostawało, czy ktokolwiek rzeczywiście wpuściłby człowieka z ulicy do domu, nawet w tą świąteczną, magiczną noc, sam gest był jednak prosty i piękny.

Wrócił myślami do przerwanej lektury. _Czas i jak go okiełznać._ Znalazł książkę kilka tygodni wcześniej na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie i nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Była co prawda bardzo wymagająca i nie wszystko rozumiał od razu, ale przynajmniej dawała cień nadziei na znalezienie odpowiedzi. A pytania, które zadawał, nie należały do prostych. O ile cofanie się w czasie leżało w zasięgu jego możliwości, to wpływ tego, co mógłby w przeszłości zrobić, na to, co nazywał teraźniejszością, wydawał się dość zagmatwany. Oglądał niedawno jakiś mugolski film, w którym przemieszczanie się w czasie powodowało więcej problemów niż pożytku, a jedna mała zmiana w przeszłości prowadziła do katastrofalnych skutków w przyszłości. Czy był gotowy na poświęcenie tego wszystkiego, co znał i pozostanie w jakimś innym, obcym czasie? Czy Harry Potter żyłby, gdyby on sam przestał istnieć?

Od tych wszystkich egzystencjalnych rozważań zaczynała boleć go głowa. Zawsze tak kończyło się jego planowanie – nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Może gdyby miał pewność, że naprawdę jest w stanie zmienić przeszłość i przede wszystkim zmienić Toma, łatwiej byłoby mu zdecydować się na konkretny krok. Nie mógł jednak ufać własnym uczuciom, a co dopiero pokładać nadzieję w uczuciach kogoś takiego jak Tom. Bądź co bądź nie należał on do najbardziej zrównoważonych osób, jakie przyszło mu w życiu spotkać.

Przez głowę przebiegła mu ulotna myśl, że tym razem to jemu przydałby się jakiś pomocny Duch Świąt i uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie pewnej dawnej zimowej nocy w Hogwarcie, kiedy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył próbował tylko uratować święta, a być może udało mu się uratować coś o wiele ważniejszego. Nadzieja istniała i to jej powinien się trzymać.

\- Dwanaście? - Głos pani Weasley wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Kobieta przyglądała się ze zdziwieniem starannie rozłożonym talerzom. - Mogłabym się założyć o zaczarowany ser ciotki Tessie, że jest nas jedenaścioro...

\- To dla nieznajomego! - wykrzyknęła Victoire, wbiegając przez drzwi, za którymi zniknęła zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Tym razem towarzyszył jej Krzywołap, wyraźnie spłoszony zachowaniem dziecka.

\- Nieznajomego? Spodziewamy się kogoś?

\- Och, nie, nie, to tylko taka tradycja – wyjaśniła nieco przepraszającym tonem pani Delacour. - Moja matka zawsze zostawiała pusty talerz dla niespodziewanego gościa i tak jakoś nie potrafię przestać tego robić. Mówiła, że to polska tradycja.

\- Mamo, czy prababcia nie mieszkała w Bułgarii, tak jak wujek Wiktor? - zapytała jasnowłosa dziewczynka, usiłując jednocześnie złapać Krzywołapa, który zręcznie wskoczył na poręcz starej kanapy, skutecznie chroniąc swój ogon.

\- Dokładnie tak, kochanie – odpowiedziała Fleur, która weszła właśnie do pokoju, niosąc parującą wazę z czymś bardzo smacznym, jak Harry wnioskował po zapachu. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy córki, dodała jeszcze: - Prababcia... bardzo dużo podróżowała.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że prowadziła raczej beztroskie życie? - wyręczyła córkę pani Delacour. - Prababcia miała bardzo wielu przyjaciół i często spędzała czas poza Bułgarią.

\- Wujek Candido twierdzi, że to dla umarłych – nie dawała za wygraną Victoirie. - Mówi, że trzeba rozsypać dla nich okruszki, żeby pokazać, że o nich pamiętamy.

\- Raczej po to, żeby mógł je zjeść po północy – mruknęła pod nosem pani Weasley, przywołując różdżką wyjątkowo chybotliwą stertę kieliszków.

Pani Delacour i Fleur roześmiały się, a po chwili dołączyła do nich Victoire, najwyraźniej nie chcąc tracić nic z tej niezrozumiałej wesołości.

W tej samej chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i wraz z powiewem chłodu do pokoju weszli trzej Weasleyowie: Artur, Bill i Ron. Towarzyszyła im Hermiona, sprzeczająca się o coś ze swoim narzeczonym, co akurat nie było niczym nowym. _Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają,_ pomyślał Harry.

Był szczęśliwy. Ci ludzie, to miejsce – czuł się tak spokojny, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie miał ochoty mieć do siebie pretensji. O nic. Nie nawiedzały go ani koszmary, ani złowrogie wizje. Przyszłość wydawała się odległa, w pewien sposób nieistniejąca. Przeszłość oswoił, więc nie musiał się już bać. Pozostawało mu cieszyć się teraźniejszością, dopóki trwała.

\- Neville będzie starał się o posadę w Hogwarcie – oznajmiła Hermiona, opadając na fotel przy kominku. Krzywołap momentalnie zeskoczył z kanapy i zwinął się w kłębek na jej kolanach; pogłaskała go machinalnie, patrząc na Harry'ego: - Profesor Sprout odchodzi na emeryturę, więc postanowił spróbować.

\- Co na to jego babcia? - roześmiał się Ron, strzepując z rękawa resztki śniegu. Miał na sobie zeszłoroczny sweter świąteczny, ogniście czerwony ze złotym R, zupełnie taki sam jak ten, który dostał w czasie pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

\- Chyba w końcu zrozumiała, że nie każdy może zostać aurorem – mruknęła dziewczyna, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego: - A jeśli już o tym mowa – wiesz już, co masz zamiar ze sobą zrobić, Harry? Nie możesz do końca życia włóczyć się po mugolskim Londynie.

\- Jak dla mnie to całkiem kusząca propozycja – stwierdził najmłodszy Weasley, jednak widząc karcące spojrzenie przyszłej żony – w tej chwili niepokojąco przypominające spojrzenie jego własnej matki – zamilkł i pod pretekstem pomocy w przygotowaniu kolacji ulotnił się z pokoju.

\- Hermiono, wiem, co robię – powiedział w końcu Harry, kiedy cisza między nimi zaczęła robić się niezręczna. - Właściwie mam już nawet pewien pomysł...

Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółka nie będzie go ciągnąć za język, bo odnosił wrażenie, że cofanie się w czasie, by uratować Lorda Voldemorta nie było tym, czego oczekiwała od niego Hermiona. Już zaczynał tęsknić za jej troską o skrzaty domowe i naburmuszoną miną, którą widywał tak często, gdy ignorował zadania domowe. Ale czy to nie organizer, który kiedyś mu podarowała, lubił mówić „nie odkładaj tego na później, bo później może być różnie"? Nie mógł już zwlekać.

Hermiona chyba miała do niego więcej pytań, widział to wyraźnie w jej oczach, ale kiedy już otwierała usta – zapewne w celu uraczenia go jakąś dydaktyczną przemową – pan Delacour wkroczył do pokoju z ogromnym półmiskiem z czymś, co musiało być sarnim udźcem z pieczonymi kasztanami, a tuż za nim reszta gości niosła pozostałe potrawy. Nawet Victoire dostała odpowiedzialne zadanie i z małą pomocą Fleur zapaliła białą świecę na środku stołu.

\- Wesołych świąt! - oznajmiła uroczyście pani Wealsey, w tym roku ubrana w piękny błękitny sweter z ozdobnym M, prezent od synowej. Harry miał ochotę roześmiać się za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie pamiętne pierwsze lato Fleur w Norze i wyraźną niechęć Molly Weasley.

\- Pyszne! - stwierdził pan Weasley, kiedy tylko spróbował popisowego dania pana Delacour.

Pozostali jedynie przytaknęli, tak zajęci byli jedzeniem – Harry musiał przyznać, że kuchnia, którą reprezentował ojciec Fleur, nie była wcale gorsza niż tradycyjne potrawy jadane wiele lat wcześniej w Hogwarcie. A prawdziwy pudding i tak nie mógł go ominąć, bo następnego dnia to pani Weasley miała szykować kolację.

Z głośników sączyła się świąteczna audycja muzyczna, tym razem szczęśliwie omijająca repertuar Celestyny Warbeck, choć Harry był pewien, że przed północą przynajmniej raz usłyszy „Kociołek pełen gorącej miłości". Cóż, i to miało swój urok – ludzie, których znał i kochał byli sumą przyzwyczajeń i małych, czasami dziwnym upodobań. Choć tak wiele razy słyszał, że „krew nie woda", był pewien, że prawdziwa krew, ta, którą był w stanie oddać – i oddał – za przyjaciół, stworzyła więzy dużo silniejsze niż dzielone z ciotką Petunią czy wujem Vernonem. Nie myślał o nich dużo, właściwie starał się o nich wcale nie myśleć, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdyby naprawdę udało mu się zmienić przeszłość, być może jakiś inny Harry Potter nie musiałby przechodzić przez to wszystko. Cieszyłby się kochającymi rodzicami, niewinnym ojcem chrzestnym, może nawet prawdziwym rodzeństwem. To nie byłby już on, prawda? A może jednak on?

Na dworze nadal sypał śnieg, zimny wiatr uderzał nim od czasu do czasu o szyby. Ciemność za oknem tylko zwiększała przytulność ciepłego wnętrza. Spojrzał na pusty talerz tuż obok własnego. Czy naprawdę ktoś był sam w tę noc? Przypomniał sobie ponure święta wiele lat temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedził grób rodziców. Ludzie spieszyli do kościoła na nocną mszę, chór brzmiał prawie jak aniołowie z odległego świata, ale nawet wtedy była przy nim Hermiona. Jak okrutny musiał być los człowieka, dla którego zostawili pusty talerz.

I nagle, zupełnie jakby ta myśl zadziałała niczym latarnia w czasie sztormu, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę był pewien, że tylko mu się wydawało, ale pozostali goście też podnieśli ze zdziwieniem głowy, patrząc w kierunku drzwi w niemym oczekiwaniu.

 _Puk, puk, puk._

Nie było wątpliwości – ktoś naprawdę stał w zasypanym śniegiem ogrodzie w tą nieprzyjazną, zimną noc.

\- Strudzony wędrowiec! - wykrzyknęła Victoire, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować i zerwała się z krzesła, biegnąc do drzwi. Tuż za nią podążył Bill, najwyraźniej nieco mniej entuzjastycznie nastawiony do niespodziewanych gości.

\- Może to George? - Pani Weasley spojrzała pytająco na męża.

\- Myślałam, że są z Angeliną na Hawajach – wtrąciła Hermiona niepewnie. - Ginny też miała inne plany, prawda?

\- Tak, przyjedzie dopiero jutro – potwierdził Ron, odkładając widelec na stół.

Wyglądało na to, że pusty talerz i wpuszczanie nieznajomych do domu to jednak zupełnie różne rzeczy. Harry zdziwił się, widząc niepokój zgromadzonych – być może był zbyt naiwny, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, czego powinni się obawiać. Ktoś, kto był sam w świąteczną noc, nie mógł być zły. Opuszczony, samotny, zagubiony – tak, z tym mógł się zgodzić. Jaki człowiek zostawał sam w święta?

Cóż, oni nie mogli tego rozumieć. Mieli kochające rodziny, takie, które trzymały się razem bez względu na wszystko. Ale Harry wiedział, czym jest samotność - pustką, której nic nie może wypełnić; bólem, który łagodzi tylko zaufanie, to szalone ryzyko odsłonięcia własnych słabości przed drugim człowiekiem.

Chłodny wiatr wpadł do pokoju i po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz. W drzwiach rzeczywiście stała owinięta szalikiem postać, jednak nie potrafił dojrzeć, kto to. Victoire straciła nieco odwagi i cofnęła się o krok, ale kiedy się odezwała, w jej głosie słyszał raczej zaciekawienie niż strach:

\- Jest pan strudzonym wędrowcem? - zapytała, dla pewności chwytając dłoń ojca, a kiedy nieznajomy nie odpowiedział, prawie podskoczyła: - Wujek Candido miał rację, to umarły! Babciu, widzisz? Możemy rozsypać okruszki!

Przy stole panowała cisza, a zgromadzeni wymienili spojrzenia – niektóre zaniepokojone, inne zdziwione, choć Harry musiał przyznać, że osobiście był odrobinę rozbawiony wnioskami Victoire. Wspominając przyjęcie urodzinowe Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka wątpił, by jakiś umarły skusił się na taką kolację.

I najwyraźniej nie on jeden uznał przy puszczenia dziewczynki za zabawne, bo po chwili usłyszał śmiech dochodzący od strony drzwi – to nieznajomy dawał upust własnej wesołości, próbując jednocześnie zajrzeć do wnętrza ponad ramieniem Billa.

Harry nie musiał jednak zobaczyć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, kto odwiedził Norę. Rozpoznałby ten śmiech wszędzie, na końcu świata i w każdym czasie; śmiech, który rozbrzmiał już przecież w tym ogrodzie ostatniego lata, kiedy fioletowy bez pani Weasley kwitł wyjątkowo pięknie.

\- Harry! - Tom Riddle zawołał go po imieniu, zupełnie jakby widzieli się wczoraj, a nie wiele miesięcy temu, tak, jakby nie dzieliło ich nic poza czasem.

A mimo to wstał od stołu, prawie strącając z niego wazę w zupą rybną i musiał siłą woli powstrzymać się od usunięcia z drogi Billa i Victoire. Tak, dzielił ich czas, okrutnie długi i pełen rozpaczy, dzieliły ich błędy przeszłości, także te, na które nie mieli wpływu. Jednak coś ich też łączyło – już nie przepowiednia Sybilli Trelawney, dawno odeszła w niepamięć; coś dużo silniejszego niż zdrowy rozsądek i odrzucone ideały, silniejszego nawet niż śmierć.

\- Tom – uśmiechnął się, kiedy stał już tak blisko, że mógł zobaczyć, jak płatki śniegu topnieją na jego ciemnych włosach. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Ja... - zaczął Riddle, rozkładając ręce w bezradnym geście, kiedy w słowo weszła mu najmłodsza z Weasleyów:

\- Wujku, czy ten pan żyje? - Najwyraźniej kwestia pustego talerza i jego przeznaczenia nie dawała dziewczynce spokoju.

\- Wygląda na to, że tak – odpowiedział Tom, uśmiechając się do niej. Harry miał wrażenie, że przychodzi mu to dużo łatwiej, niż kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Jaką drogę musiał pokonać Tom Riddle, by znaleźć się w tym miejscu i czasie? - Choć muszę przyznać, że wujek Harry kilka razy omal nie wysłał mnie na tamten świat – dodał tak cicho, że nie usłyszał go nikt poza Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Na szczęście, bo wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co mógłby pomyśleć Bill, gdyby do jego uszu doszło to co najmniej dziwne zdanie.

Dlaczego był tutaj? I dlaczego był taki... inny? Wtedy, latem, Harry miał wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło, że naprawdę mógłby zmienić Toma, gdyby tylko poświęcił wystarczająco wiele – samego siebie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego wiara w cuda po raz kolejny została wystawiona na próbę i być może prawdziwy Duch Świąt postanowił pokazać mu, że nadzieja nie tylko istnieje, ale i się spełnia.

\- Przyjaciel Harry'ego jest naszym przyjacielem – oznajmił pan Weasley, który również wstał od stołu, by przyjrzeć się bliżej przybyszowi. - Wracajcie do środka, noc jest zimna.

\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy dodatkowy talerz na coś się przydał – stwierdziła Gabrielle, podając nowemu sąsiadowi półmisek z _bûche de noël._

\- To prawda, nawet moja matka nie doczekała się nigdy niespodziewanego gościa. - Pani Delacour przyglądała się nieznajomemu z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Być może jakiś związek miał z tym francuski Toma, którym zdążył się popisać, nim minęły dwie minuty od jego przybycia. Harry musiał przyznać, że Czarny Pan rzeczywiście potrafił robić wrażenie.

I choć zebrani co jakiś czas spoglądali na niego z ciekawością, kolacja szybko wróciła na zupełnie zwyczajny tor – Hermiona zaczęła tłumaczyć Fleur, dlaczego skrzaty domowe powinny mieć prawo do urlopów, pan Weasley zachwalał wszystkim, którzy chcieli go słuchać, londyńskie metro, którym miał ostatnio okazję znów podróżować, a Victoire próbowała ukradkiem zrzucić pod stół odrobinę sarniny dla Krzywołapa. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko jego przybrana rodzina przyjęła do wiadomości, że nocny przybysz jest jego przyjacielem. Przeraziło go, jak łatwo mógłby ich zdradzić, gdyby tylko chciał. Mógłby wprowadzić do tego domu kogokolwiek, jakiegoś przestępcę, złodzieja, mordercę... Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc sprowadził mordercę, a mimo to nikt nie wydawał się przestraszony. Oni naprawdę mu ufali. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu, tak straszna i wspaniała była ta myśl. Naprawdę byli jego rodziną, lepszą, niż mógł na to zasługiwać.

Czy naprawdę musiał ich opuścić? Odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista. Miał dziś wyjątkowo dużo szczęścia, bo przy stole nie siedziała Ginny, która z pewnością rozpoznałaby Toma. Jak mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy, gdyby ktoś z obecnych opowiedział jej o niespodziewanym gościu? O przyjacielu Harry'ego? Nie mógł ich narażać. Chciał wierzyć, że Tom się zmienił, całym sercem chciał w to wierzyć, ale nie potrafił. Czy zbyt długo musiał walczyć, by tak po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości istnienie cudów? A może nie chciał uwierzyć, że Tom mógłby się zmienić bez jego pomocy?

Być może teraz przyszła pora na _jego_ przemianę. Na podjęcie decyzji nie o przeszłości czy przyszłości, ale o tym, kim był, kim chciałby być. Czy naprawdę miał już na zawsze pozostać Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Coraz bardziej ciążyło mu to imię, określające nie człowieka, a symbol. A przecież był istotą ludzką, nie ideą. I chciał mieć prawo wyboru.

\- Harry, kto to jest? - syknęła mu nagle do ucha Hermiona, kiedy wstali od stołu, a Tom został przez panią Weasley obarczony zadaniem odesłania brudnych talerzy do kuchni. - Jak to możliwe, że nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o żadnym Tomie, a on pojawia się tu w Wigilię i jak gdyby nigdy nic je z nami kolację?

\- To ktoś... ważny – odpowiedział wymijająco, starając się nie patrzeć dziewczynie w oczy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak powinien się wytłumaczyć. Przecież nie mógł zwyczajnie powiedzieć prawdy.

 _Cześć Hermiono, to Tom Marvolo Riddle, jeśli dam ci chwilę, to pewnie odkryjesz, że dziwnym trafem przestawiając litery otrzymasz imię, pod którym znany był najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik naszych czasów. Tak się składa, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi przez twój zmieniacza czasu._

\- Ważny? - Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przekonaną, jednak po chwili wyraz jej twarzy zupełnie się zmienił. - Och... Ważny? Masz na myśli, że wy... Harry, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

\- Co? Przecież my nie... - zaczął, wyjątkowo szybko orientując się, co ma na myśli, po czym zmienił zdanie. Cóż, o wiele łatwiej byłoby wytłumaczyć, że są razem, niż wyjaśnić, dlaczego Czarny Pan zjadł kolację w Norze. - Trochę się bałem, jak zareagujecie, fakt.

\- Niepotrzebnie! - wykrzyknęła, po czym go przytuliła. Poczuł się dziwnie, tak ją oszukując. Choć z drugiej strony, czy kłamał aż tak bardzo?

\- „ _Przyjdź w mym kociołku zamieszaj, jeśli dobrze to zrobisz, na nic już więcej nie czekaj, bo nocą cię ktoś wynagrodzi."_

No tak, to Celestyna Warbeck nareszcie zawitała w Norze, zupełnie tak, jak przewidział. Nie przewidział jednak, że wraz z pierwszymi taktami okropnej piosenki do pokoju wbiegną pani Weasley i Tom Riddle, żądając jednogłośnie:

\- Głośniej!

Żądanie zostało niechętnie spełnione przez Rona, stojącego najbliżej radioodbiornika, a jego mina tylko ziwększyła ogólną wesołość. Hermiona wymownie spojrzała na Harry'ego i zostawiła go samego, porywając przy okazji dwa kieliszki szampana ze stołu. Widział, że przyjaciółka cieszy się jego szczęściem, choć tak niewiele z niego rozumiała.

\- Im mniej wie, tym lepiej śpi – usłyszał gdzieś blisko głos Toma Riddle'a i odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyglądał dużo zdrowiej niż latem i prawdopodobniej o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, gdy polecił starszemu panu z piekarni macierzankę jako tajny składnik ciastka z jabłkiem. I chyba był trochę starszy? Ile lat tak naprawdę minęło od ich ostatniego spotkania?

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym pozwolił ci grzebać w mojej głowie – odpowiedział, ale był bardziej rozbawiony niż zły. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko się dzieje.

Usiedli przy kominku, a w tle Celestyna Warbeck nadal śpiewała o nieszczęsnym kociołku pełnym miłości. Harry podejrzewał, że piosenkarka musiała święcić triumfy w czasach młodości Toma. Może nawet posiadał kolekcję jej płyt? Nigdy nie myślał o Czarnym Panu w takich kategoriach.

Pan Delacour podał im kieliszki i zamienił z Tomem kilka słów w ojczystym języku. Brzmiało to trochę jak dziwne czary, choć chyba nie klątwy, bo Francuz roześmiał się, przyjacielsko poklepał przybysza po ramieniu i odszedł w kierunku córek.

Mówili niewiele – wyglądało na to, że milczenie wychodziło im aż nazbyt dobrze. Być może po prostu powiedzieli już sobie wszystko, co powinni? Śmiertelne klątwy, przekleństwa, jad – żadne z nich nie miało na to ochoty. Nie mogli też przepraszać, bo żadne słowa nie były w stanie wyrazić ich żalu. Co innego mogliby sobie powiedzieć? Nie potrafili i chyba nie chcieli nazwać tego, co czuli. Było... dobrze, po raz pierwszy od tak długiego czasu.

Harry nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy właściwie Tom chwycił jego dłoń. Było to tak naturalne, że prawie nie zwrócił uwagi, zresztą tak jak i wszyscy obecni. Co prawda Ron wyglądał na odrobinę zdezorientowanego, ale Hermiona szybko odwróciła jego uwagę kolejną porcją szampana.

Tom był ciepły, tak zupełnie różny od Lorda Voldemorta, a nawet od tego Toma z ogrodu – nie był już jak pierwsze wiosenne słońce, ani jak letni wiatr; był jak ogień płonący w kominku Weasleyów w zimową noc pełną cudów.

Czas płynął, salon powoli pustoszał. Goście szli spać w spokoju, nie wiedząc, kto przebywa pod ich dachem. Czy uwierzyliby, gdyby Harry zdradził im, kim jest Tom? On sam nie potrafił kiedyś uwierzyć, że ta twarz może być maską potwora. I im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewien, że Tom Riddle, który siedział obok, był kimś innym niż ten, którego spotkał w drugiej klasie za pośrednictwem przeklętego dziennika.

\- Północ – powiedział cicho Riddle, słysząc odległe dzwony; ciemność niosła ich dźwięczny głos przez zasypane śniegiem pola. - Godzina czarów.

\- I Duchów Świąt – dodał Harry, patrząc na pojawiające się pod choinką prezenty. Rozpoznał podłużną paczkę, która mieściła dziecięcą miotłę dla Victoire.

\- Wiesz, że na mnie już pora. - Tom patrzył w ogień, jakby próbował dostrzec w nim coś więcej niż tańczące płomienie. - To nie moje miejsce, nie mój czas.

 _Czy to moje miejsce i mój czas?,_ chciał zapytać Harry, ale milczał. Coś w tych słowach było zbyt ostateczne, a on nadal nie potrafił podjąć decyzji.

Tom wstał, wzrokiem szukając płaszcza. Coś ciemnego i oślizgłego zaczynał utrudniać mu normalne oddychanie. Najwyraźniej liczył na zbyt wiele. Liczba cudów na jedną osobę była chyba ograniczona. Dostrzegł płaszcz na oparciu jednego z krzeseł, szalik leżał na kanapie; nie miał pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł.

Harry miał wrażenie, że kominek stał się nagle mniej ciepły. Brakowało mu świeżych polan czy może bliskości drugiej osoby? I to tej konkretnej, z którą wszystko powinno go dzielić?

\- Prezenty! - zawołał nagle, kiedy strudzony wędrowiec prawie otwierał drzwi.

\- Na żadne nie liczę – odpowiedział Tom Riddle, dziwnie obco, a Harry poczuł się winny. Tak wiele udało im się zrobić. Razem.

\- Może powinieneś? - zapytał z uśmiechem, wyciągając spod drzewka owiniętą w czerwony lśniący papier paczkę, bardzo podobną do kilku innych leżących tuż obok.

\- Dla mnie? - Czy słyszał w głosie Toma zdziwienie dziecka? Przypomniało mu się, jak w czasie pierwszych świąt spędzonych w Hogwarcie zareagował tak samo, widząc kilka prezentów ze swoim imieniem. - Od kogo?

 _Od niezawodnej Molly Weasley, matki tak wielu nie-swoich dzieci,_ roześmiał się w duchu Harry, widząc, jak z papieru wynurza się ciemnozielony sweter ze złotym T, bliźniaczo podobny do tego, który Harry wyciągnął z paczki ze swoim imieniem.

\- O wiele lepiej – stwierdził, niezwłocznie zakładając podarunek. - Cieplej. Idealnie nada się na drogę.

\- Na... drogę?

\- Nie mógłbym przecież zostawić takiego beznadziejnego przypadku.

…

\- Tato, gdzie jest wujek Harry?

\- Wujek Harry? Jaki Harry?

* * *

 _ **AN** : Historia zatoczyła koło – rok temu po niezdanym kole z chemii organicznej napisałam pierwszą część tej serii i udało mi się nad nią pracować mniej więcej ze zmianami pór roku. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przez ten czas w jakikolwiek sposób pokazali, że lubią tę historię – chętnie napiszę kolejne, ale ta prawdopodobnie właśnie się zakończyła._

 _Wujek Candido jest Portugalczykiem, polskie koneksje babci Delacour zostały wyjaśnione w treści :)_

 _Wesołych Świąt i niech Duch Świąt nad Wami czuwa!_


End file.
